Karma
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: Bagi mereka, ia adalah berkah. Bagi sang Bangau, ia adalah karma. — sebuah headcanon tentang Monoyoshi Sadamune, semi-canon.


Pagi itu, Tsurumaru Kuninaga terbangun dengan firasat buruk.

Yang membuatnya merasa sangat tak nyaman, karena terakhir kali ia memiliki firasat seperti ini, salah satu rekannya hampir patah di medan perang. Tsurumaru jarang memiliki firasat buruk, firasat itu selalu datang padanya dengan intensitas luar biasa, ia hampir tercekik karenanya—seolah firasat itu dapat mematerialisasikan dirinya dan menginjak dadanya, kuat.

Maka dengan tergesa, sang _tachi_ melipat _futon_ nya dengan asal dan berpakaian secepat yang ia bisa. Setelah yakin dirinya rapi, Tsurumaru menyambar pedangnya yang bersandar di dekat pintu. Pedang kedua rekan sekamarnya sudah menghilang, tanda bahwa Shokudaikiri Mitsutada dan Ookurikara sudah lama terbangun dan meninggalkan Tsurumaru sendirian.

Suara kaki Tsurumaru bergema di basis ala Jepang Tuannya yang entah mengapa terasa sangat kosong. Setiap desah napasnya, firasat buruk Tsurumaru semakin menjadi-jadi, terlebih ketika menyadari matahari sudah agak meninggi namun basis mereka masih sunyi.

Suara tawa seseorang membuatnya tersentak. Tsurumaru mengenali tawa itu.

Ia berlari menuju ruang tengah, rantai emas yang melengkapi pakaiannya mengeluarkan suara kerincing pada setiap langkah yang diambil sang pedang. Ia mengerem langkahnya tepat di hadapan pintu ruang tengah yang terbuka lebar, menatap kerumunan punggung rekannya yang menyambutnya di dalam ruangan besar penuh dengan tawa berbisik dan obrolan santai.

Biarpun Tsurumaru tahu tidak ada satu pun orang yang terluka, firasat buruknya masih ada.

.

.

 **Karma** belong to **A** **zureinne Karale**

 **Touken Ranbu** belong to **DMM** **ゲームズ** **/Nitroplus**

An **semi-canon** fanfiction with **nameless saniwa, typo(s),** and **possibly out of character** story.

.

.

Akashi Kuniyuki adalah yang pertama kali menyadari sosoknya, sang _tachi_ tersenyum malas ke arah Tsurumaru dan melambaikan satu tangannya sebelum merentangkan kedua tangannya sembari menguap. Reaksi Kuniyuki membuat pedang lainnya menoleh ke arah pintu keluar.

"Ah, Tsurumaru- _san,_ selamat pagi," Ichigo Hitofuri, sopan seperti biasa, adalah orang pertama yang menyapanya. Pedang dengan rambut sewarna lazuardi itu tersenyum hangat dari tempatnya duduk di seberang ruangan. Diikuti salam pedang lainnya, dan gestur sapaan.

Namun iris keemasan Tsurumaru tidak terfokus dan belum juga terfokus kepada mereka.

Tidak terlihat, namun para _tachi_ dan _uchigatana_ yang duduk di dalam ruang tengah itu membentuk formasi lingkaran yang berinti pada satu titik; tengah ruangan. Namun inti formasi itu, sesuatu yang mereka kelilingi dengan tatapan mata dan bisikan penasaran, bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa—mereka mengelilingi sosok yang sangat asing, pedang baru.

Tsurumaru mengerjap, ia terkejut. Ia belum mendengar apapun tentang pedang baru ini.

Sosok itu tidak begitu tinggi, _uchigatana_ atau _wakizashi_ barangkali. Rambut pirang platina mencuat ke segala arah dari kepalanya, jatuh menutupi sepasang iris keemasan dengan tatapan lembut permanen, senyum tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya yang masih memiliki aksen kekanakan. Kulit pucat hampir menyatu dengan warna seragam putih dengan sentuhan emas di sana dan di sini. Tersangga di pangkuan sosok pirang platina tersebut, adalah sebilah pedang—terlalu pendek untuk sebuah _uchigatana_ , namun terlalu panjang untuk _tantou_.

Untuk bilang bahwa keterkejutan Tsurumaru berlipat ganda, adalah sebuah salah paham.

Tsurumaru Kuninaga, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya sebagai manusia yang dapat dihitung dengan jemari manusia, merasa sangat terkejut dengan sosok asing tanpa nama itu.

Tidak, ia bukan terkejut karena sosok baru ini adalah seorang _wakizashi_ atau apa, bukan pula terkejut karena betapa pucatnya kulit sang pedang baru—ia sadar diri dengan kulitnya, kok.

Sang _wakizashi_ yang tengah mengobrol dengan Mikazuki Munechika tampak menyadari kehadiran Tsurumaru yang membeku karena terkejut di ambang pintu. Iris keemasan yang identik dengan milik sang _tachi_ berkilat bersemangat, "Ah, selamat pagi, Kak Tsurumaru!"

Tsurumaru benar-benar terkejut karena pedang ini sangat identik dengan dirinya sendiri.

Apakah ia memiliki adik? Ah, masa ia memiliki adik? Jika Shokudaikiri dan Ookurikara dapat dihitung sebagai adiknya, maka benar, ia memiliki adik. Tetapi, oi, seriusan Tsurumaru memiliki adik? Ia sangat yakin ia tidak memiliki adik yang berbagi nama yang sama dengannya seperti para Kunihiro atau para Samonji atau, tak usah jauh-jauh, para Toushirou.

"Kalian sangat mirip, kau yakin dia bukan adikmu, Tsurumaru?" Nagasone Kousetsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan heran, memandang Tsurumaru yang tengah berpikir keras hingga dahinya berkerut-kerut dan sang _wakizashi_ yang berdiri untuk berjalan mendekatinya.

"Dan kau adalah ...?" Tsurumaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika sang pedang sudah ada di hadapannya. Tersenyum lebar dengan gaya yang sangat—ugh, serius?—identik dengannya.

"Monoyoshi Sadamune. Salam kenal, Kakak!" kata Monoyoshi.

Firasat buruk Tsurumaru semakin menjadi-jadi.

* * *

Pedang dengan rambut sewarna salju itu menghela napas, mendadak memiliki keinginan untuk membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke dinding. Yang tidak lagi mengejutkan dengan betapa banyaknya pedang yang berkomentar dan bertanya apakah Monoyoshi itu adiknya.

Demi hiasan rambutnya Mikazuki yang hingga kini Tsurumaru tidak tahu apa namanya, bukan hanya mereka yang terkejut. Tsurumaru memiliki harga diri sebagai satu-satunya pedang dengan rambut dan kulit sepucat pakaiannya sendiri di basis itu, tetapi harga diri itu kini hancur dengan keberadaan Monoyoshi—walaupun setidaknya warna kulit mereka sama.

Monoyoshi Sadamune—Tsurumaru mengelus dagunya, anak yang pendiam. Sang _wakizashi_ selalu memandang segalanya dengan mata sayu yang penuh dengan kelembutan, secara keseluruhan, anak itu memang terlihat seperti kalimat 'lembut' dimaterialisasikan, lengkap dengan aura pangeran dan wajah yang terlihat seperti suami idaman para wanita masa depan.

Tetapi, Tsurumaru balas melambai kepada Shishio yang sedang memanen wortel bersama Izuminokami Kanesada, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam diri Monoyoshi. Tsurumaru tidak tahu apa, tetapi terus-terang saja, sang _tachi_ merasa bahwa kelembutan yang memancar dari Monoyoshi bukanlah kebenaran. Seperti sebuah formalitas yang sudah mendarah daging hingga terlihat sangat nyata. Tsurumaru merasa bahwa ada sisi lain para diri sang _wakizashi_.

Tetapi apa itu, Tsurumaru tak tahu. Ia bukanlah ahli dalam menebak orang.

Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu? Setiap pedang yang dikumpulkan Tuan mereka memang seperti itu. Satu atau dua, mereka masih memiliki memori dan kenangan akan siapa mereka, baik yang bahagia maupun kelam, seperti para Shinsengumi misalnya.

Ah, namun tidak usah jauh-jauh, ambil saja Tsurumaru sebagai contoh.

Tsurumaru lupa siapa pemilik Monoyoshi—siapa ya? Tetapi tampaknya pemiliknya ini memiliki hubungan dengan pemilik Ichigo dan Namazuo Toushirou, karena para Toushirou sangat protektif terhadap kakak sulung mereka ketika Tsurumaru mengantarkan Monoyoshi berkeliling ke kamar-kamar agar satu-satunya Sadamune di basis mereka itu tidak tersesat.

Sang _tachi_ disuruh Tuannya untuk membawa sang _wakizashi_ berkeliling dan membantunya beradaptasi di basis ala Jepang ini. "Jadi, apa ada yang mau kau tanyakan?" Tsurumaru berbalik, memandang Monoyoshi yang tengah menatap kebun sayur dengan tatapan tertarik.

"Ah iya," suara Monoyoshi adalah serangkaian nada yang lembut dan solid, identik dengan suara Ichigo, namun terdengar lebih gelap—lebih penuh rahasia. Iris sewarna lelehan tembaga milik Monoyoshi teralih ke Tsurumaru, "Apakah anda tidak panas memakai semua pakaian itu? Dan celananya aneh, sebaiknya ganti saja," katanya Monoyoshi, tersenyum.

Tetapi senyuman itu bukanlah senyuman lembut, melainkan senyum yang entah mengapa membuat Tsurumaru ingin membenturkan kepala Monoyoshi ke dada bidang Iwatooshi.

Dengan kepala penuh pertanyaan dan rasa heran, Tsurumaru masih tersenyum, "Maksudmu?"

Monoyoshi balas tersenyum, "Iya, aku bilang, _fashion sense_ Kak Tsurumaru sangat jelek."

Oh?

Oh.

 _Oh_.

 **Oh.**

Tsurumaru tidak terkejut; jadi ini mengapa ia terbangun dengan firasat buruk di pagi hari.

Sepertinya Tsurumaru harus ganti kerja menjadi cenayang—ternyata tebakan asalnya benar, plus ia juga dapat melarikan diri dari seorang Monoyoshi Sadamune yang terlihat tampak siap menghancurkan hidup Tsurumaru seperti ia menghancurkan hidup Ichigo dan Namazuo.

* * *

Tsurumaru sudah kehilangan hitungan sudah berapa hari Monoyoshi dihidupkan, dan berkata bahwa hidup sang _tachi_ berantakan adalah sebuah salah paham. Monoyoshi benar-benar setan yang memakai topeng malaikat—Tsurumaru berani bersumpah Monoyoshi tidak membawa keberuntungan dan kemenangan sesuai sejarah yang seharusnya, ia pasti membawa kesialan.

Tidak terhitung berapa kali Tsurumaru dihajar rekannya sendiri dan mendapatkan ancaman kematian yang pasti ketika ada sesuatu yang seharusnya adalah salah Monoyoshi. Seperti saat ini, Tsurumaru bersembunyi di balik rimbunnya dedaunan mapel, berusaha menghindari Ookurikara dan Ishikirimaru yang basah kuyup dan terlapisi pasir dan terigu entah darimana.

Bukan Tsurumaru yang menjatuhkan ember dan karung terigu di kepala mereka, sumpah!

Ia sendiri sedang sibuk berusaha mengerjai Mikazuki di ujung lain basis ketika bilah pedang Ookurikara dan Ishikirimaru hampir menebas kepalanya hingga putus. Tsurumaru yakin Ishikirimaru berhasil memotong sehelai rambutnya saking nyarisnya ia menghindari mereka.

Selama ini Tsurumaru tidak pernah mengejutkan Ishikirimaru karena mengira reaksi sang _oodachi_ tidak seseru Mikazuki atau para _tantou_. Pedang dengan iris sewarna lelehan tembaga itu berjanji untuk membuat catatan besar-besar agar tidak pernah mengejutkan Ishikirimaru.

Kedua pedang itu pastilah mengira Tsurumaru biangnya karena warna putih dan emas yang identik pada pakaiannya dan Monoyoshi, kendati sang _wakizashi_ memiliki aksen cokelat tua pada pelindung lengan dan bahu sementara Tsurumaru sendiri memiliki aksen biru tua.

Suara gemerisik dedaunan membuat Tsurumaru menoleh, matanya dengan segera menangkap sepasang iris keemasan dan sebuah cengiran mencurigakan yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

Terkejut, Tsurumaru kehilangan pegangan dan terjatuh ke tanah dengan suara debuman.

Monoyoshi bergelantungan di dahan tempat Tsurumaru terjatuh dengan kepala di bawah, tersenyum mengejek sebelum menarik dirinya dan menghilang ditelan bayang dedaunan.

Hari itu, Tsurumaru harus memohon kepada Koutetsu Samonji untuk menyelamatkannya.

Dan sejak saat itu, betapa Monoyoshi tidak pernah puas mengerjai sosok yang seharusnya adalah kakak-karena-identiknya. Mulai dari melempari Tsurumaru dengan tinja kuda simpanan Namazuo, menumpahkan segala kesalahan kepada Tsurumaru, mendahului atau menghancurkan segala kejutan yang sudah Tsurumaru buat, mengambil hati Tuan dan rekannya dengan senyum manis yang dipenuhi dusta, dan lain sebagainya.

Sungguh, biarpun bagi yang lain Monoyoshi adalah sebuah berkah, bagi Tsurumaru, Monoyoshi itu karma. Karma berkedok kejutan yang terlihat menyenangkan.

"Monoyoshi itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan! Kau sangat berpengalaman dalam mengurus anak kecil, Ichigo, setidaknya berikan saran bagaimana menghadapi anak seperti itu!"

Ketika Tsurumaru meminta bantuan Ichigo, _tachi_ dengan rambut sewarna lazuardi itu hanya menatap Tsurumaru dengan alis yang bertaut dan dahi yang berkerut, jelas-jelas tidak mempercayainya dan menolak membantunya karena, "Monoyoshi adalah anak yang manis biarpun ia dahulu berada di pihak yang berseberangan denganku," sebelum beranjak pergi.

Ditinggalkan harapan satu-satunya, Tsurumaru hanya dapat meratapi kemalangannya.

"Kak."

Seketika Tsurumaru berdiri tegak, memandang Monoyoshi yang muncul dari balik dinding. Dahinya berkerut dalam sesuatu yang Tsurumaru harap adalah ekspresi mengintimidasi, tetapi sungguh, yang dilihat Monoyoshi adalah seorang pria muda berambut putih yang mengerucutkan bibirnya khas anak kecil yang tengah mengeluarkan ultimatum.

Pedang dengan rambut platina berantakan itu menunduk, menghindari tatapan tajam Tsurumaru. Ia memainkan tali yang menjulur dari pelindung bahunya, "Aku mendengar pembicaraan Kakak dengan Kak Ichigo," Monoyoshi ganti memainkan pedangnya sebelum akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Tsurumaru sembari masih menunduk dalam-dalam.

Kedua iris sewarna cahaya mentari milik sang Kuninaga bersinar sedikit. Apakah—?

Tsurumaru menyambut tangan Monoyoshi, berpikir akan mendapatkan ayunan ke atas dan ke bawah serta permintaan maaf setelah penderitaan yang ia alami. Alih-alih ia merasakan tubuhnya ditarik ke depan, dipaksa untuk menyamakan dirinya dengan tinggi sang _wakizashi_.

"Kakak ternyata sangat menyedihkan, ya~!"

Tsurumaru tidak terkejut; justru seharusnya ia yang paling tahu seperti apa Monoyoshi.

* * *

Ketika Tuannya mengirim Tsurumaru untuk sebuah ekspedisi, Tsurumaru berani bersumpah Tuannya dan Monoyoshi berkonspirasi untuk benar-benar menghancurkan hidupnya.

Bagaimana tidak? Kendati Tsurumaru adalah ketua tim—hal yang seharusnya ia rayakan karena biasanya posisi itu ada di tangan Uguisumaru—timnya terdiri dari Mikazuki, Yamanbagiri, Hakata Toushirou, Horikawa Kunihiro, dan sang setan sendiri; Monoyoshi.

Tuan mereka, sang _Saniwa_ , ingin Monoyoshi membiasakan diri dengan medan perang secepatnya. Namun karena para pedang yang berpengalaman sedang dalam ekspedisi untuk mengumpulkan persediaan bahan baku untuk membuat pedang, Tuan mereka mengirimnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau bilang ia bukan seperti yang terlihat, Tsurumaru. Monoyoshi terlihat normal, apakah ini salah satu dari kejutanmu?" Mikazuki bertanya dari tempatnya duduk di punggung kuda. Sepasang iris heterokromatik menatap Tsurumaru seolah berusaha mencari bukti dan fakta, namun yang ia dapatkan malah kerucutan bibir.

Tsurumaru melirik Monoyoshi yang tengah mendengarkan penjelasan Yamanbagiri dan Horikawa dengan senyuman lembut sembari mengangguk-angguk penuh perhatian.

Sungguh, kemampuan Monoyoshi berakting itu sangat menyeramkan.

"Tsurumaru- _san_! Bukankah seharusnya kita sudah dekat dengan tempat persembunyian bos musuh, bila kita mengikuti peta _Aruji-sama_?" Hakata berkuda ke sisi Tsurumaru, menatap sang kapten dengan sepasang iris hitam polos yang tersembunyi di balik lensa kacamata.

Tsurumaru tertegun, menghentikan kudanya hampir seketika, membuat seluruh anggota timnya ikut berhenti. "Apakah kita sudah melewatkannya?" Horikawa angkat bicara, heran.

Sejenak, semuanya hening.

Dan Tsurumaru merutuki kebodohannya.

"Formasi horizontal!" sang kapten hanya sanggup berteriak demikian sebelum serangan pertama datang. Suara denting besi menggema ketika bilah pedangnya sendiri bertemu dengan bilah pedang musuhnya. Suara-suara perang kemudian pecah dalam satu hela napas.

Serangan kejutan bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Faktanya, Tsurumaru sangat familiar dengan jenis serangan seperti itu karena sifatnya sendiri, jadi mudah bagi dirinya dan empat anggota timnya untuk mempertahankan diri sekaligus formasi horizontal mereka.

Namun hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Monoyoshi.

Pedang berambut platina tersebut tampak sangat kesulitan mempertahankan dirinya sendiri, apalagi mempertahankan posisinya di dalam formasi. Padahal sebelumnya, Monoyoshi menunjukkan kemampuan berpedang yang lumayan, kendati tidak dapat disandingkan dengan Honebami Toushirou yang memang ahli dan Horikawa yang banyak pengalaman.

Tsurumaru menebas musuhnya sendiri, matanya nyalang mencari rekannya yang butuh bantuan. Tatapannya kemudian jatuh kepada Monoyoshi yang menghadapi dua musuh sekaligus, tulang-belulang bergeletakan di hadapannya, tanda ia sudah mengalahkan beberapa.

Melihat kepercayaan diri yang dipancarkan Monoyoshi, Tsurumaru sadar diri bahwa sang _wakizashi_ akan baik-baik saja biarpun sendiri. Tetapi masalahnya bukan itu, bukan yang itu.

Monoyoshi semakin lama semakin mundur dari posisinya, semakin menjauh dari jangkauan pedang rekannya. Tsurumaru mendecakkan lidahnya dan menavigasi kudanya agar keluar dari formasi, yang mengundang tatapan dari baik Mikazuki maupun Yamanbagiri.

Tsurumaru baru akan berhenti dan mengamati kalau-kalau Monoyoshi kesulitan ketika ia melihat pohon dan semak-semak di belakang Monoyoshi dan kudanya bergetar hebat, diikuti dengan bayang-bayang berlapis aura ungu tua yang sangat Tsurumaru kenali sebagai musuh.

Sang _tachi_ dengan reflek memacu kudanya maju.

Monoyoshi berhasil mengalahkan kedua musuh di hadapannya, pedang dengan rambut platina berantakan itu menyarungkan pedangnya dan tersenyum puas—bangga akan dirinya, sebelah tangan mengelap peluhnya yang menetes dari pelipis. Singkat kata; ia sangat lengah.

Tsurumaru melempar Monoyoshi dari atas kudanya dan melompat dari kudanya sendiri. Bilah pedangnya menahan pedang lain dengan sangat nyaris, kekuatan sang musuh terbukti dari betapa hampirnya ia jatuh terbaring hanya karena menahan pedangnya, suara dentingnya membahana lebih dari yang lain, diikuti dengan suara patahan benda yang terbuat dari logam.

Bilah di tangan Tsurumaru petah menjadi dua.

Hakata dan Yamanbagiri melesat ke sisi kiri dan kanan sosok besar tanpa rupa yang jelas itu, pedang terangkat dan turun dalam satu sabetan fatal di kanan dan kiri kepala sang musuh, memotong lehernya dengan bersih. Sang musuh jatuh dan menguap begitu saja, meninggalkan sebilah pedang panjang yang mirip seperti sebuah _oodachi_ —entah siapa.

Sejenak, tidak ada yang bergerak.

Monoyoshi berlari ke arah Tsurumaru. Rasa sakit dan emosi keluar dari kepalanya begitu saja.

Ia memang baru menjadi manusia, harinya dapat dihitung, tetapi ia tahu. Ia sadar apa yang akan terjadi jika pedang mereka patah—apa yang akan terjadi kepada mereka selanjutnya.

Pedang mereka patah ekuivalen dengan kematian.

Monoyoshi tidak menyadarinya, tetapi ia gemetar hebat. Sang _wakizashi_ meraih tangan Tsurumaru dengan dua tangan, rambut pirang platina jatuh menutupi matanya yang dipenuhi kepanikan. Ia memang senang membuat Tsurumaru menderita, tetapi bukan berarti ia ingin Tsurumaru mati—ia hanya bercanda. Ia hanya bercanda sungguh! Ia hanya bercanda, kan?

Apakah ini salahnya?

Monoyoshi mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Tsurumaru, berusaha menolak fakta bahwa tangan itu sangat dingin. Air mata pertama bergulir jatuh, lalu yang kedua, lalu ketiga.

"Maaf, maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku, kumohon dengarkan aku," Monoyoshi mulai terisak. Rekan satu timnya memandang punggungnya dengan emosi yang berbeda.

Yamanbagiri memulai, "Monoyoshi."

Tetapi Mikazuki yang melanjutkan, "Sudahlah."

Monoyoshi menoleh, menatap pedang yang lebih tua dari air mata dan surai platina, "Tetapi ini salahku! Aku ... aku—aku tidak—" ia bahkan tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Mikazuki menggeleng, "Bukan, bukan itu. Berhentilah menangis—"

"—WA! Kaget kan!?"

Tsurumaru melompat bangun, mengejutkan Monoyoshi, Horikawa, dan Hakata sekaligus, mengundang helaan napas lelah dari Mikazuki, dan putaran bola mata dari Yamanbagiri.

"Ahahahaha, kalian benar-benar kaget!" Tsurumaru berdiri dari posisi telentangnya dan membersihkan pakaiannya dari debu dan tanah, sebelum memungut senjatanya yang terlempar tak jauh darinya. Sang _tachi_ menatap Monoyoshi yang masih duduk di tanah. "Itu karma untukmu," katanya kepada sang _wakizashi_ , dengan seringai jahil.

"Eh!? Lalu yang tadi itu apa!?" Horikawa berseru. Ia sangat yakin ia melihat ada yang patah.

Tsurumaru mengangkat benda yang ia genggam. Sarung pedangnya telah patah jadi dua bagian, hanya tersambung oleh rantai keemasan yang menghiasinya. "Aku kira ini akan kuat, ternyata tidak—aku juga terkejut, loh! Ternyata bunyinya keras juga ya," ia meringis.

"Lihat, Monoyoshi? Jangan anggap serius Tsurumaru," Yamanbagiri menggelengkan kepalanya, menepuk pedang yang masih duduk berlutut dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

Monoyoshi menatap Tsurumaru dengan tatapan tak percaya. Namun alih-alih berhenti, tangisannya malah menjadi-jadi, air matanya mengalir menuruni pipi, semuanya terjadi selagi ia beringsut mendekati Tsurumaru dan mencengkram lengan jubah sang _tachi_ , menggoyangkannya seolah berusaha memastikan dirinya bahwa Tsurumaru masih hidup dan penuh energi.

Tsurumaru menghela napas, namun tersenyum juga. Ia menepuk kepala Monoyoshi berkali-kali dengan harapan tangisannya akan berhenti. Namun sepertinya tidak dalam waktu dekat.

Tetapi tak apa. Sepertinya karma yang didapat Monoyoshi sudah cukup untuk menyadarkannya.

"Ah, Tsurumaru membuat anak kecil menangis."

Tsurumaru ingin sekali melempar Mikazuki dengan sepatunya sendiri.

Esoknya, Monoyoshi tidak pernah meninggalkan Tsurumaru dan selalu mengekori. Kemana pun sang _tachi_ pergi, ia mengikuti. Bahkan hingga pindah kamar ke tempat _Dategumi_. Belum termasuk kini Monoyoshi memanggil Tsurumaru dengan kata 'kakak' dengan penuh afeksi, bukan lagi penuh benci.

Tsurumaru tidak tahu apakah ini pertanda baik atau buruk, sungguh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bacotan Azureinne** :

Oke, uh, ini adalah headcanon Azu tentang Monoyoshi Sadamune. Sekaligus headcanon yang Azu bagi dengan **Livre Azure** , bahwa Monoyoshi adalah adik yang tidak tahu diri. /yha

Dan karena Azu entah kenapa ingin menulis Tsurumaru lagi, dan karena Tsurumaru dan Monoyoshi combo itu terlihat imut dengan genre family, kendati mereka bukan family, jadi yep. Omong-omong, Azu belum research sama sekali, tetapi Azu dengar, Monoyoshi ini pemiliknya yang bakar Istana Osaka tempat Ichigo dan Namazuo, maaf kalau meleset, uhuk.

Sebenarnya rencana bikin TsuruMono ini udah dari lama, berhubung headcanon Mono ini sangat menggebu di hati, tapi baru kesampaian hari ini, ahahahaha. Seperti biasa, karakterisasi Azu sangat hancur, maafkan frustasi!Tsuru yang sangatlah OOC di sini.

Nah, sekarang, tertarik untuk mereview? Azu sangat senang jika kalian juga meninggalkan pesan, kritik atau saran. Terima kasih banyak!


End file.
